


It's Your Song That Sets Me Free

by Doodsxd



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Thor came with much more rain and thunder than should be allowed on Earth, Tony knew something like this would happen. Loki was supposed to be dead, of course, but he (and the rest of the team sans-Thor, honestly), didn’t bite the idea of a powerful being like Loki being killed like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Song That Sets Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> So, yesterday my friend's grandfather died, and earlier this year her dog and grandmother died, as did mine. Since it's a long list of death's, this has been on my mind quite a lot lately. This is quite a sad piece, and I hope I didn't misplace the character's personalities, but I just kept imagining how Loki coped with Frigga's death, how Tony dealt with his parents being gone, and this came out. 
> 
> This fanfic came to me today while I heard to William Fitzsimmon's 'Beautiful Girl', but the title came from Alter Bridge's 'In Loving Memory Of'. The song 'Sympathy' from Karmina had a lot to do with it, too. I recommend all of them. 
> 
> EDIT 23/07/2015: Edited by the lovely lovebird17. Thank you so much for putting up with me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Since Thor came with much more rain and thunder than should be allowed on Earth, Tony knew something like this would happen. Loki was supposed to be dead, of course, but he (and the rest of the team sans Thor, honestly), didn’t bite the idea of a powerful being like Loki being killed like that.

He had just arrived home by the platform outside his floor in the tower, Jarvis taking the armor with his metal claws, when he saw said God sitting on his couch, drinking his scotch, with a distant gaze on his face.

And Tony won’t lie, he did feel fear. Especially when Loki spotted him and stood up, tossing the glass aside. Said glass shattered against the new marble floor, making a wet mess with the wasted beverage, and the Trickster stepped on it with his heavy boots, making a sick crunching sound. He would confess he _did_ imagine his own skull placed on the shard’s place. Dying under a God’s boot was a stylish way to go, but he personally would prefer a big _boom_ to take him.

“Go sit down again,” Tony instructed him. Loki cocked an eyebrow, ready to probably yell at him for being a petty human who should kneel before a God, and the Madman took the chance to stop him right there. “Whether you’re going to kill me now or in half an hour, it doesn’t matter to you. You’re immortal and in need of a talk, and I’m a good listener.” He didn’t hesitate, walking towards the bar. “And I’d much rather die after a glass of scotch, probably the same you just wasted, which, let me tell you, _rude_.” He knew he was rambling, but he was so obviously relaxed that it made Loki’s instance much more confused.

For the human’s surprise, he sat. “Who do you think you are, Stark?” He spat, face scrunched like a panther intimidating its prey. Tony shrugged.

“Someone who lost both parents on the same night, while he was partying, drinking and fucking illegally in college.” His answer was neat, as were his movements. He sat down in front of Loki, nursing his scotch before taking a sip. His eyes never left the God, however, taking in the way he flinched and got angry at his words.

“I need no pity for a human. You understand _nothing_ .” Loki was restless, and, as it was, he stood up, walking until he was behind the couch. “Whatever Thor told you is a _lie_. I have no father, no mother, and need no one. I’m only here to destroy you while you are unarmed and defenseless.”

“I don’t even know if you’re trying to convince me or yourself.” Tony shot, but decided to leave it be. “Whatever it is that you want to do, it can wait. You disabled my AI and I’m not able to put on my armor without it. There’s no loss in talking to me.”

“I have _nothing_ to speak to you.”

“My dad was a fucking bastard to my mom. And to me. He ignored me, was never around and, when it was, the only thing he would do was hit me or scold me for doing _anything_. I was a kid.” He took another sip, trying not to cower Loki. Distracting him into opening up was probably the way to go, cause anger the way he saw in the God’s eyes, he used to see in the mirror. It would only come from emotions badly processed, and he could put all his coins that Frigga’s death was the main cause.

“My mom was alright when she wasn’t drunk. Told me it was OK to like boys and girls, but that I should keep it low until Howard couldn’t fuck with me anymore. She would cook me spaghetti and meatballs after boring parties, because she knew I shouldn’t eat anything anyone gave me. It ended bad once, when I was five.” He snorted. “One of dad’s associates gave me a sweet. I didn’t know it was drugged. Mom realized I was missing fairly quickly, and sent Jarvis to fetch me. Not the AI, the real one, of course.” Another glass of scotch poured under Loki’s curious green eyes. A sip. “Anyway, this dad’s associate already had one hand down my pants and his cock in the other. I only know this because Jarvis promised my mom he wouldn’t tell me anything if I didn’t ask, but that he wouldn’t lie to me.” Tony smiled. “He was an alright guy, too.”

“The thing is, my mom was pissed. Howard thought she was exaggerating, first, but then he ended up the partnership. So, I guess, on their own selfish way, both of them cared about me. And yeah, they were fucking bastards, but I can’t say I don’t miss them.” He stared the God’s eyes. “I think we could’ve worked it out, in the end.”

“I don’t see what it has to do with me, mortal.” Loki raged once more. “If you’re trying to make me _pity_ you, you won’t be successful. I am a God, suffered what mortals can’t even _grasp,_ and will not be touched by your fleeting affairs.”

“You suffered, yeah. I know that.” Tony was certain in his words. “But nothing hurts more than losing a loved one. _Nothing_.”

“You know _nothing_ -”

“Your mom _died_ , Loki.” Tony stood up and Loki took a step back. “She is dead.”

“I should _kill_ you-”

“Frigga is dead, Loki.” He repeated, watching the light dim on the other’s eyes, the way they tried to avoid him, fighting the Trickster’s survival instincts, the way his breath sped and his hands fell useless beside his body. He crossed the living room towards him. “You loved her and, whatever you did, I can tell she loved you too.” Another stepped into the other’s personal space. “And now she is gone.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Desperate eyes came to meet his, the phrase said like a secret, a whisper into the wind that shouldn’t ever be repeated.

“Because, whatever they told you up there in Asgard, I think you deserve to mourn her loss.”

“I caused her _death_ -”

“Did I mention my parents died in a car accident because they were driving from a party to get me?” His words were met with speechless surprise. “The Dean found out I was in a party and, since I wasn’t twenty-one yet, I shouldn’t be drinking. Instead of calling the cops, he called my parents, trying to avoid a scandal and earn points with Howard, maybe blackmail him into building another laboratory wing.” Tony shrugged again. “She was your _mom_ , and you _do_ have the right to mourn her.” His lips curled upwards, but it wasn’t mocking. Self-deprecating, maybe. “Maybe I’m not good enough, and my penthouse isn’t a palace, but she was your mom and she is dead, and I know what those bastards out there are saying about you-”

Loki took another step back, eyes wet, taking a deep breath before stopping him in his tracks. “What are you saying, then, mortal?”

“I’m saying I will be your sanctuary, if you want me to. I’m putting everything I own, my influence, my money, my houses, my suits and _me_ to your service, because you have the right to mourn her and I know nobody gave you space to do it.” He opened his eyes to illustrate what he was saying. “I’ll protect you from Odin, Thor and S.H.I.E.L.D. and everything else you need to until you feel ready to face the world knowing she isn’t there for you anymore. And then, if you still want to kill me, we’ll speak again.” Stark shrugged.

And, really, since Thor came with much more rain and thunder than should be allowed on Earth, Tony knew something like this would happen. Loki was supposed to be dead, but his mother sure was, and he _knew_ Loki was on the run, with no time to think or breathe, let alone render his respects towards his dead mother, being it even worse that everyone thought he purposely caused her death when he truly never wanted it to happen.

Loki’s body sagged forward and Tony caught him in his arms, allowing him to lean on him while he sobbed and cried. As he should.

“I-” The green eyed swallowed around the lump on his throat, trying to speak. “I never knew- I never wanted her to-”

“Shh, I know.” His weight was becoming too much, so Tony kneeled, guiding Loki towards the floor and the top of his head to his throat, hands up and down his back and hair. “I’ve got you.”

Loki sobbed even harder, hands gripping Tony as if he was a lifeline, and the human understood that, too.

It was mid-July, but when Tony woke up the next day, Loki wasn’t there anymore and the perpetual rain had turned into snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave kudos and/or comments if you did, and comments if you didn't, because I would really like to know why it didn't worth your time, so I can evolve. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. See you next time.


End file.
